Aura (G.U.)
Aura (アウラ, Aura) is the spirit of the The World and was created by Harald Hoerwick to be the Ultimate AI. Online Basic Info Aura is the ultimate AI, created by Harald Hoerwick. For Harald, Aura's existence was that of the daughter that he never would have had with Emma Wielant. Appearance Aura assumes her mature state when she appears at the end of .hack G.U.//Redemption. Her hair is shimmering, having no definite color. It is wavy, and only goes down past her shoulders. Her eyes are still an intense light blue. She wears the same loose, flowing dress and a white shawl as from her last appearance with her trademark infinity brooch. Due to the loose folds of her dress and her cloak and the lighting of her only appearance, her hands are hidden from view. She floats in the air while seen, so her bare feet are hidden from view. Personality Aura displays a large amount of concern for the players affected by the events in The World. She cares about the people who play the game, and does what she can to help them. After some time though, Aura becomes more reclusive, seeking to leave The World to the players rather than interfering directly. She doesn't seem to hold any grudges against Morganna Mode Gone and the Infinity Eight. She even refers to the Epitaph Users as the "little children of Morganna", and in a positive connotation, suggesting that she not only supports them, but also forgives her "mother" for her past failings. History Project .hack :See Aura .hack//Roots In The World R:2, Aura is a rumored lost goddess of The World. Shino tells Haseo that she heard there used to be a statue of her in the Cathedral, and later compares her conviction to Aura, who abandoned The World. Saburou also mentions Aura later in the series while following Haseo through the Forest of Pain, noting that "Tri-Edge" could have been sent to find her. .hack//G.U. Games It is revealed that, long before Roots, Ovan and Aina visited the statue-less Cathedral, and prayed to Aura to cure Aina's illness, but to no avail. Ovan attempted to seek out Aura after he was infected by Tri-Edge, but again failed. Finally, after integrating all of the Phases' Epitaphs and the original Epitaph of the Twilight in the Cathedral, Haseo, Yata, and Aina encounter the Three Azure Knights, who attack them while they try to contact Aura. Before the battle can continue for too long, Aura uses Aina as a vessel, and commands the knights to stop. It is revealed that she receded into The World's sea of data to sleep and leave the future of The World in the hands of the players, and she tells them that they must deal with the threat of Cubia themselves. During a discussion of this at Netslum Tartarga, Endrance suggests she may have disliked the role of goddess she had been given in The World. She had, however, intervened once during the AIDA crisis and created the Three Azure Knights from her memories of the heroes of The World, although this was done hastily so they were incomplete. She currently exists as the system of The World, and wishes the players to decide their own destiny. It is also revealed that Hulle Granz Cathedral is the only area in The World protected from the influence of Cubia. During the fight against Cubia, Aura assists Haseo by creating an "Aura Sphere" that allows him to contact and summon his friends, and access his item storage. Following Cubia's defeat she briefly appears along with Ovan, telling Haseo that his feelings had called out to and summoned Ovan to his side, and that "The World" now belongs to players like him. Later on, she sends him an e-mail, and gives him the member addresses of the Azure Knights before returning to sleep in the sea of data. She also gives Haseo the Promise Card, telling him to give it to the one person he wanted to share his feelings with the most. .hack//G.U. Trilogy As Ovan was falling into the depths outside of The World's boundary game network, Aura speaks to Haseo and Ovan. Ovan realizes that it is the spirit of The World talking to them. Aura tells Haseo that in order for a miracle to occur an equivalent sacrifice must be made, saying that it is an absolute rule. Haseo ignores this and breaks through to save Ovan, and Aura muses that the strongest feelings can change The World. .hack//4Koma Aura's personality is unchanged in .hack//4Koma. Her appearance focus more on characters' reactions to her rather than anything she does herself. Trivia *In the Japanese version of .hack, Aura's name uses the German/Latin pronunciation ("ow-ra"), rather than as the much more common English loanword pronunciation ("oh-ra"), which is the way it is pronounced in the English version. *Both Aura's Japanese voice actress (Maaya Sakamoto) and English voice actress (Lia Sargent) also play the role of Natsume. *In Unison and concept art, the decoration down the middle of her dress is just a line, but in the games and G.U., it is more lacy. *In the background story for The World R:2, the Goddess "Aurora" seems to represent Aura. *Aurora Gaze is the only GU Card Battle and Crimson VS card picturing Aura. *While an image is not present in any of her G.U. emails, a profile image is present in the Redemption game disk. See also Category:GU Games Characters Category:AIs Category:4koma Characters